looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Lola Bunny
'''Lola Bunny' is Bugs Bunny's beautiful, bubbly girlfriend. Lola talks a mile-a-minute, can be absent-minded on occasion, and has a way of getting what she wants. Biography Lola first appears in the episode Members Only, at the Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club (or the R.O.G.O.O.O.C.C.) where she meets Bugs, while playing tennis when she hits him with multiple tennis balls as she's practicing her swing. They are both instantly attracted to one another, so they decide to go out for dinner and a movie. However, Bugs quickly finds out on their date that Lola's high-spirited personality causes her to talk constantly (speaking what's on her mind at all times), be forgetful or confused about certain facts, and become so absent-minded that she even mistakes the trailers before the movie as the movie itself. After the date Bugs decides to avoid Lola, having become annoyed and embarrassed by her quirks (going so far as to say their first date was the worst of his life). Lola, on the other hand, found their date to be the best of her life and tries to get a hold of Bugs through constant phone calls and 128 emails, all of which Bugs ignores. Lola then "runs into" Bugs at the dry cleaners, grocery store and gym. Lola startles Bugs at the gym, which causes an accident that results in weights being dropped on Bugs's neck. He tells Lola he can't see her anymore, saying he's not sure if they're right for each other. Lola, devastated, starts crying uncontrollably until Bugs exclaims he didn't mean it, and to his dismay and Lola's excitement, agrees to go out with her again. In an attempt to end things, Bugs dresses up as a woman at the R.O.G.O.O.O.C.C. and tries to convince Lola that he'll end up breaking her heart. When Bugs comes back to Lola without his disguise on, Lola reveals that the only thing she took away from the conversation with the "ugly woman" is that Bugs is a bad boy, making her even more attracted to him. Lola then notices her parents and introduces them to Bugs. Her dad says that Lola has told them so much about him, however Bugs decries that she doesn't know anything about him. Lola and her parents simply laugh his comment off. Bugs excuses himself and goes to the bathroom and talks to himself in the mirror in an attempt to convince himself to end it with Lola. He takes a mint from the bathroom attendant before he leaves, but drops it before making another break-up attempt. It rolls underneath Lola's seat, and when he reaches down to pick it up, Lola thinks he is proposing to her and screams yes. Lola is quick to plan and organize the wedding with Pepe Le Pew, the club's wedding planner. In a twist of events, at the wedding, she runs off with Pepe, saying she is in love with him, much to Bugs' relief. Image:1303741856.jpg|Lola meets Bugs at the tennis court. Lola Blushing.JPG|Lola blushing. Image:Lola Hugs Bugs at the Dry Cleaners (2).png|Lola gives Bugs a hug, since they haven't seen each other for a few hours. Lola sobbing.JPG|Lola crying because Bugs said he thought they weren't right for each other. Image:Yay!.png|Lola excited she's back together with Bugs at the gym, much to Bugs' dismay. Image:1303741892.jpg|Lola enjoys her first date with Bugs, except Bugs himself. Image:Lola Waits for Bugs.png|Lola waits for Bugs to arrive. Image:Lola's Proposal to Bugs.png|After trying to get his mint from the floor, Lola thinks Bugs is proposing to her. Image:Pepe Watches Lola Kiss Bugs.png|Lola kisses Bugs on the cheek, as Pepe Le Pew watches when they plan the wedding. Image:Wedding Day for Lola.png|Lola walking down the aisle at the wedding. Image:Lola the Bunny Bride.png|Lola staring at Bugs at the wedding. In Eligible Bachelors, it was discovered Lola had "broken up" with Pepe in order to date Bugs again, as she bids $100,000 on him at Porky Pig's bachelor auction. They both go to Paris, and visit the Louvre, Eiffel Tower, and the Versailles, which Lola mistakes the three of these things as a "shopping mall", "Stonehenge", and "the White House." As Lola continues on with her incessant chattering, Bugs tells her to stop talking, and enjoy the beautiful sights. Lola stops talking and the two go on a romantic montage, and Bugs actually enjoys his time with Lola more than he did in Members Only, and he even dances with and kisses her. Although, Lola says it would have been more better with talking (although considering the way she said it, Lola may not have been serious), which makes Bugs frown and drop her while in dance position. Later when Bugs comes home, he puts a picture of him and Lola standing in front of the Eiffel Tower on the refrigerator, showing it still meant something to him. Snapshot20110708005850.png|Lola waving hello to Bugs Image:Bachelors2.jpg|Lola visits Bugs to tell him that she is taking him to Paris, France for their date. Image:Bachelors5.jpg|Bugs tells Lola to stop talking and just enjoy the sights in Paris. Snapshot20110708011431.png|Lola romantically stares at Bugs. Snapshot20110708011805.png|Lola and Bugs nose-kiss. In Double Date, Bugs calls her to ask her to give Daffy date advice. She gives Daffy a script about what every girl wants to hear, and when he reads it aloud, she apparently develops an attraction for him. Daffy ,obvious to Lola flirtations, asks Tina, causing a determined Lola to continuously tell Daffy that Tina is a fake-named stalker. Lola goes on a "date" with Bugs to spy on Tina and Daffy, who end up having a great time, much to her annoyance. This drives Bugs to tell Lola that Daffy isn't her boyfriend; he is. When Lola hears this, she falls back in love with him (she had managed to record Bugs' words on her tape recorder and played them back over and over, much to Bugs' dismay and surprise (given this, it's possible her 'crush' on Daffy was pretend). She then suggests she, Bugs, Daffy, and Tina on a double date. Image:Snapshot20110726094755.png|Lola laying on Daffy's bed. Image:Snapshot20110726094809.png|Daffy and Lola conversating. Image:Snapshot20110726094840.png|Lola crushes a soda can on her head. Lola and Daffy with letter.jpg|Lola attempting to flirt with Daffy. Lola also appears in DMV, where it's revealed she's been driving her car without a license. At the DMV, she believes she can pass the written test, but quickly decides to cheat by calling Bugs (who's at the DMV as well), who refused to help her or Daffy (who's also at the DMV). When she tries to do the test herself, she gets distracted and instead writes I love Bugs. Luckily, she unintentionally trades her test with Porky's, and passes to the driving test. After her reckless driving shocks her instructor Yosemite Sam, she approves herself. Oh_i_sont_have_one_of_those._slap.jpg|Lola driving with Bugs. Oh_brother_me_in_the_shower_unbeliveible.jpg|Lola shows an officer a picture of Bugs in the shower. In Beauty School, Lola drops by Bugs’s house unexpected and sees a cross-dressed Bugs rushing out to his car and driving away. Believing Bugs is being unfaithful, Lola follows the "mistress" until she is distracted by a cupcake store. She later confronts Bugs, about the ugly woman she saw leaving his house. Bugs explains that the woman was actually just him wearing a wig that Daffy was cutting to help Tina with her beauty school homework, and that he rushed out with it on because he was late for the dance class that he agreed to take with Porky. Lola dismisses Bugs’s explanation as a lie and vows to find out what’s really going on. Later, Lola walks past the dance class and spots Porky and the crossed-dressed Bugs through a window, dancing together. She also notices Speedy, who is the course’s instructor, which confuses her further. Determined to find out what is going on, Lola scales the building to the second floor and peers in through the window in time to see Bugs remove his wig. Lola realizes that the ugly woman is just Bugs taking a dance class with Porky and remembers that Bugs had already explained that to her. Beauty School (24).png|Lola follows Bugs's "mistress". Beauty School (34).png|Lola isn't buying Bugs's explanation. Beauty School (69).png|Lola watches the dance class from outside. In The Shelf, Lola stops by to congratulate Bugs on winning the Nobel Prize, but he’s too worried about his house flooding to pay her any attention. Before she leaves, Lola runs into Speedy, who now needs somewhere else to live, because of all the water in the house. Lola points out that Speedy is an adult and should have his own place, so she decides to help him find a new apartment. Once they find an apartment, Speedy says it’s too big. Lola tells him she’ll help him decorate, however she ends up decorating everything more to her liking than Speedy’s. Speedy decides to move back in with Bugs, when Lola asks him who will live in the apartment, he suggests she should. Lola says the apartment isn’t really her taste, but admits that it could work if she gets rid of the Speedy Gonzales influence. The Shelf65.jpg|Lola with Speedy. The Shelf130.jpg|Lola talking to an armoire. The Shelf166.jpg|Lola and Speedy in the decorated apartment. In Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder, Lola calls Bugs and tells him that she has broken her leg. Bugs rushes to Dr. Weisberg’s office and find’s Lola with her leg in a cast. Bugs asks her what happened and Lola proceeds to tell a story about her attempt to rescue a baby (which actually turns out to be an angry crow) from the top of a building. The story turns out to be completely irrelevant and Lola explains she broke her leg in Dr. Weisberg’s office while she was climbing up on the table to get a checkup. Bugs agrees to take care of her while she recovers and Lola moves in with Bugs temporarily as a “favor” to him to make it easier to care for her. Bugs immediately regrets the arrangement as he ends up having to deal with Lola’s antics in his own house. TLTS S01E26 022.jpg|Lola at Weisberg's office. TLTS S01E26 031.jpg|Lola climbs up an elevator cable. TLTS S01E26 072.jpg|Lola moves in with Bugs temporarily. Season 2 In Bobcats on Three, Lola appears briefly at one of Bugs' parties. This is the first episode to show off her new season outfit. Party.png|Lola at Bugs' party. In You've Got Hate Mail, Lola convinces a reluctant Bugs to be in her family's yearly photo along with her her parents. However, before the shoot, Daffy accidently chips Bugs' tooth. When Lola sees his slight disfigurement, she lies and tells Bugs the shoot has been canceled. Bugs sees through the lie instantly and determines he will be in the photo to spite Lola. Lola attempts to get her parents to take the photo at a different location, so Bugs can't find them, but he manages to catch up to them anyway. During the resulting chase, Lola and her parents end up each chipping their teeth as well. Bugs manages to get in the photo, much to Lola's displeasure. Lola & Bugs.png|Lola with Bugs. Lola with Bugs.png|Lola tries to convince Bugs to be in her family photo. Lola.png|Lola with her homemade denim jumpsuits. Shocked lola.png|Lola sees Bugs' broken tooth for the first time. Not impressed.jpg|Lola lies to Bugs. Angry lola.png|Lola is not amused. Lola's family photo 5.png|Lola with her parents. Lola's family photo 4.png|Lola skiing with her parents. Lola's family photo 3.png|Lola and her parents. Lola's family photo 2.png|Lola swinging. Lola's family photo 1.png|Lola in the winter. In Itsy Bitsy Gopher, Lola teams up with Daffy to find the missing Tosh Gopher. At the end, she gets a pet gopher which she names Frank. Mac, Lola & Daffy.png|Lola with Daffy and Mac. ZLooneyLolaDaf.png|Lola with Daffy at her apartment. Cookies.jpg|Lola and Daffy discuss how to proceed with the investigation. Lola.JPG|Lola wondering if she plays the flute or not. Lola 2.JPG|"Maybe I've been told something about sauerkraut," In Rebel Without a Glove, Lola accepts Bugs' personality change much to her father's disapproval. Speedy & lola.png|Lola "learning" Spanish. Bugs & Lola 2.png|Lola and Bugs at Pizzariba. Bugs & Lola.png|Lola talking to a disoriented Bugs. Patricia & Lola.png|Lola doing laundry. Lola & her parents.png|Lola and her parents see the new Bugs for the first time. Upset lola.png|"But, Daddy, I love him!" Upset Lola.png|Lola crying. Upset Lola 2.png|Lola watches Bugs Bunny leave. Biker Lola.png|Lola walking down stairs. Biker Lola 2.png|Lola as a biker. Shocked Lola.png|Biker Lola shocked. In Semper Lie, Lola and Porky are lied to by Bugs about his "sister" Viola. Bugs, Lola & pizza.png|Lola with Bugs. Porky, Bugs & Lola.png|Lola staring at Bugs. Porky, Bugs & Lola 2.png|Lola with Bugs and Porky at Pizzariba. You have a sister.png|Lola surprised Bugs has a sister. Bugs, Porky & Lola.png|Lola with Porky and Bugs. Porky & Lola Waiting.png|Lola and Porky at the airport. Bugs as Viola with Lola & Porky.png|Lola meeting "Viola". Lola hugs Viola Bugs.png|Lola hugging "Viola". In Father Figures, Lola stands by as her father and Bugs try to bond. ImagesCAQ461L0.jpg|Lola trips. Lola_and_Patricia_shocked.JPG|Lola with Patricia. Lola_and_Patricia.JPG|Lola and Patricia cheering. Lola_Tennis2.png|Lola playing tennis. In Customer Service, she tries to teach Tina how to be more positive. Lola's Inky Freckles.png|Lola after the ink exploded. Lola & Tina at Tutty's.png|Lola with Tina. Lola Wearing CopyPlace uniform.png|Lola imagining she's working at Copy Place. Lola Removing Hair Band.png Seductive Lola.png|Lola without her hair band. Bugs & Lola Kiss.png In It's a Handbag, she goes searching for the perfect anniversary gift for Bugs. Lola at the Mall.png Lola in Disguise.png Lola Choosing Bugs a Shirt.png Lola Croft.png Lola in the Desert 2.png Lola Bunny Treasure.JPG Lola Treasure 2.JPG Lola in Trouble.JPG In A Christmas Carol, Lola tries to perk up the Christmas spirit of everyone in town by putting on a version of "A Christmas Carol", completely re-written by her. To help her, she recruited Bugs, Porky, Speedy, Yosemite and the Gophers. She then participates in a large pop song, with all the other main characters of the series, wishing everyone a Merry Christmas. Lola Faint.JPG Lola as Carol.JPG Lola_-_A_Christmas_Carol.png Lola_and_Bugs_Bunny_A_Christmas_Carol.jpg Lola_Whistles.png Porky_&_Lola.png Lola_&_Bugs_as_Carol.png In We're In Big Truffle, Lola visits Bugs at Witch Lezah's House, while he is babysitting Gossamer. Confusing a magic spell book for a bedtime story childrens' book, she mistakenly turns Gossamer into a girzzly bear. Lola & Bugs - We're in Big Truffle.png Lola Wink.JPG Nothing.JPG Hug.JPG Bugs and Lola.JPG In Dear John, a miscommunication with letters causes her and Bugs to break up. She practices monastery for a year, while Bugs travels around the world to try to get over heartbreak. In the end, her and Bugs come back together, and discover it was all a misunderstanding. Lola & Bugs at the cinema.png Lola with bottled water.png Lola with note.png Lola in her apartment.png Lola - Dear John.png Lola at the monastery.png Daffy & Lola - Dear John.png Lola's Revelation.png Lola & Bugs Kiss - Dear John.png In Daffy Duck Esquire, Lola helps Daffy pretending to be a lawyer by being Daffy's secretary. Secretary Lola.png Lola the Secretary.png S3E13 (29).jpg S3E13 (8).jpg I can never predict your reactions to things.JPG Lola made a brief cameo in Spread Those Wings and Fly, where she is seen in a crowd scene. Here, she does not speak. Tina, Lola & Lezah - Spread Those Wings & Fly.png Lola also went through a series of events in The Black Widow. images (6).jpg|Lola and Bugs in a boat. images (7).jpg|Lola and Bugs watching a movie. images (8).jpg|Lola at the shooting range. Lola Eating.png Lola worried.JPG|Lola worried. I told you.JPG|"I told you," Right after I went night swimming.JPG|"Right after I went night swimming." She appeared in the Merrie Melodies song "I Love To Sing-A," in Gribbler's Quest. Lola made a cameo in The Grand Old Duck of York. Bugs & Lola - The Grand Old Duck of York.png Appearances Season 1 *102. Members Only (debut) *110. Eligible Bachelors *111. Peel of Fortune (Merrie Melodies) *112. Double Date *118. DMV *121. French Fries (Merrie Melodies) *122. Beauty School *124. The Shelf *125. Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder Season 2 *201. Bobcats on Three (cameo) *202. You've Got Hate Mail *203. Itsy Bitsy Gopher *204. Rebel Without a Glove *205. Semper Lie *206. Father Figures *207. Customer Service *209. It's a Handbag *210. A Christmas Carol *211. We're In Big Truffle *212. Dear John *213. Daffy Duck Esquire *214. Spread Those Wings and Fly (cameo) *215. The Black Widow *217. Gribbler's Quest (Merrie Melodies) *218. The Grand Old Duck of York (cameo) *220. The Shell Game *221. Year of the Duck *223. Here Comes The Pig (Voice only) *224. Mr. Weiner *225. Best Friends Redux (Merrie Melodies) Personality Described by Bugs in their first[[We Are in Love| Merrie Melodie]] as a "very pretty lady, but crazy, crazy, crazy", Lola is considered physically beautiful and is usually nice to others, but is incredibly perky. Which causes her to talk constantly, speaking exactly what's on her mind and what she thinks is important to say which tends to annoy others, Bugs included, and quickly get eager to have a relationship with someone who is being romantic to her (Bugs), as well as get her feelings "temporarily misplaced" to others who are also being romantic around her (Pepe in Members Only, and Daffy in Double Date). This could be in doubt, however, as her "infatuation" for Pepe wasn't expanded upon, and it was implied at the end of Double Date her attraction to Daffy was a ruse, possibly her plan to make Bugs jealous and make him admit that he is her boyfriend. She values her love for Bugs greatly, and will go at any length to see he feels the same for her. Going far into seeking him out when he's not responding to her and will do anything, even if it puts her own life at risk just to be with him. Although she sees Bugs as something of a saint and a "bad boy" combined and appears attracted to his appearance, intelligence, and his personality, Lola is not above criticizing his cross-dressing habits, finding his female disguises incredibly ugly. She even tried to keep him out of her family photo because she thought his chipped tooth would ruin it. While most likely not unintelligent and nonathletic, Lola's enthusiasm also causes her to be unfocused in sports (as shown in Members Only), and confuse certain things with others. She mistakes certain monuments as another one (Eiffel Tower - Stone Henge), what she's allergic to (pollen, even though the carrot soup she ate contains it), likes and dislikes (carrot soup, bread) and even records certain thoughts of what she was supposed to do to remind herself. She is also able to sew and play the organ. Relationships Bugs Bunny Lola and Bugs first met at the Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club while playing tennis separately. Upon first sight, they fell for one another, with Bugs even commenting she's perfect for him. However, he loses belief that they are made for each other after realizing their personality contradictions. Lola did not immediately see the relationships flaws, and almost married him before leaving him at the altar. She later bought him at a bachelor auction and tried to reconcile their romance, to a partial success. Although Bugs would not admit their relationship until he was tricked into proclaiming his role as her boyfriend. Currently, Bugs is still reluctant to be more involved with Lola, yet he has shown support from time to time. Although Lola has been frustrated with Bugs before, it has been shown many times that she's truly in love with him. Tina Russo When Lola and Tina first met, Lola was "attracted" to Daffy. After hearing that Daffy invited Tina on a romantic dinner for two, an outraged Lola becomes furious with Tina, competing with her for Daffy's affection. In the end, Lola goes back to loving Bugs, after he admits that he is her boyfriend. So far they have socialized positively. When Tina's boss fires her after she mistreats a customer. Her boss advises her that she should have someone teach her how to be "positive and upbeat." So Lola agrees to help Tina become less annoyed by people, with poor results. Merrie Melodies In Peel of Fortune, she sang with Bugs in the Merrie Melodie called "We Are in Love." In it, she sings of her one-sided desire to be more involved with a reluctant Bugs, going so far as to tap his phone lines, follow him to Bolivia, sneak in his house, and move in with him. Image:Snapshot20110717155443.png|Lola skips to Bugs.|link=We Are in Love Image:Snapshot20110717155450.png|Bugs is seen reading a newspaper.|link=We Are in Love Image:Snapshot20110717155652.png|Lola taped Bugs' phone lines.|link=We Are in Love Image:Snapshot20110717155751.png|Lola's car was parked in front of Bugs' house every night for a full week.|link=We Are in Love Image:Snapshot20110717155821.png|Lola has the code for Bugs' alarm system and motion beam detectors.|link=We Are in Love Image:Snapshot20110717155929.png|Lola tells Bugs that it was their first love song.|link=We Are in Love In French Fries she sang "Presidents' Day," where she expresses her strong yet mixed-up patriotism. Patriotic lola.jpg|Lola in a patriotic fashion. Lola usa.jpg|Lola with a guitar. Lola ohmygosh.jpg|Lola sounds like "President" Christina Aguilera. Lola & scarlet johansson.jpg|The first woman "President" Scarlett Johansson. Lola & mrs t.jpg|Former "First Lady" Mrs.T. Patriotic Lola.jpeg|Lola with two flags in hand. In Wonderful Bugs Lola's dad song a song which Lola appears in to show Bugs is the best and also for Lola to be her wife. He dates my lovely daughter Lola.png Trivia *It's implied in Members Only and Eligible Bachelors that Lola is considerably wealthy, perhaps more than Bugs is, as shown by her ''R.O.G.O.O.O.C.C. membership and laying $100,000 to end a bidding war and get Bugs. her birth date is June,7,1980 *She has been featured in the WB shape logo at the outro for a total of five times. *Lola's The Looney Tunes Show design was based on her original design from her debut, Space Jam, but without her aqua eyes or her cotton tail. Also, in Space Jam, Lola was just portrayed as a tomboyish, hawkish, femme fatale. But in order to give her more personality and make her more humorous, she was given her talkative and distracted quirks and has not yet shown any tomboyish-hawkish traits. *Lola's license plate is BUGS ♥R (Bugs lover). *Lola often refers to Bugs as "Bun-bun". *Lola and Bugs also kissed four times, once in Eligible Bachelors (where they both enjoyed it), and also in Double Date where Lola forced a kiss on Bugs, Customer Service in Lola's imagination, and in Dear John. *In Season One, Lola had more of a recurring role in the series, however, as of season two, Lola has become more of a main character, having appeared in the majority of the episodes. *Lola became a main character in season two. *Lola drives a yellow hatchback which resembles either a Volkswagen Golf, or a Scion XD, it has been damaged many times no doubt a result of Lola's horrifying driving ability. *She has a imaginary friend named "Piper." Gallery Lola6.png Lola5.png Lola2.jpg Lola3.jpg Lola1.jpg Lola kissy face postcards-p239790865131383196baanr 400.jpg Lolaintro.jpg|Lola together with Tina and Speedy in the intro. Lola ending.png Lola bunny.png Lola 3.jpg Lola 2.jpg Lola 1.jpg Lola-the-looney-tunes-show.jpg Lola promo kristin wiig.jpg Bugs, lola, daffy & tina.jpg Lola ending.png Lola 3.jpg Lola 2.jpg Lola 1.jpg Lola.jpeg Lola-the-looney-tunes-show.jpg Lola.jpg Tina, Lola and Petunia.png Lola8.png Unimpressed Lola.jpg Lola with purse.jpg Lola_in_Disguise.png Bugs & Lola - The Grand Old Duck of York.png Looney Tunes grieving.png Hd.png But someday I hope he's my son-in-law.png He dates my lovely daughter Lola.png I always thought you were a crow.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females